Purity
by Teddy Lupin's partner in crime
Summary: White was her color. That's what they always told her.


**_This is for alohamora080's "True Colours" Competition. My character is Narcissa Malfoy, and my color is white, which symbolizes purity and cleanliness. I chose purity for my prompt._**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

White was _her_ color. That's what they always told her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

'Narcissa, what on _earth_ are you wearing?'

'Dress robes...'

Andromeda and Bellatrix exchanged a fleeting look before bursting into laughter. Narcissa bit her lip, hurt, as Bellatrix doubled over laughing, clutching at her sides. It was Andromeda who composed herself first, long enough to say, 'There is no way you're wearing that to the party, Narcissa.'

Narcissa drew herself to her full height – which, unfortunately, was several inches shorter than her sisters' – and sniffed, 'Well, I _am_! Why? What's wrong with it, anyway?'

'Mother will have a fit if she sees you in black dress robes, Cissy,' Andromeda said cautiously, as Bellatrix continued to giggle shrilly. Andromeda threw her a look. 'I think – well, why don't you wear white? It suits you better, don't you think?' Without waiting for her younger sister's confirmation, Andromeda swept into the nearby closet and pulled out a set of long, shimmering white robes. Even Bellatrix stopped laughing long enough to nod in approval.

'Come, let me put this on for you,' Andromeda coaxed, taking Narcissa's pale hand in her slightly darker one.

Narcissa sighed wearily, picking reluctantly at the sheer fabric of the white outfit her sister had brought out. 'All right.' She sniffed again, eyeing Andromeda reproachfully. 'I don't understand why you won't let me where black, though. You and Bella wear it.'

This appeared to be too much for Bellatrix, who erupted into peels of fresh laughter. Andromeda ignored her, patting Narcissa's arm gently. 'You're too pure for all that, Cissy.'

Narcissa frowned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

'Beautiful, aren't they?' Lucius asked coolly. Narcissa turned around to find that the young Malfoy boy was watching her closely, leaning against the garden gate of Malfoy Manor, where Narcissa, her parents, and her sisters had been invited for the Malfoys' annual Christmas gala.

'Yes,' Narcissa nodded politely, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. 'They are...beautiful.'

'Father had them specially imported from India,' Lucius explained, reaching forward to lightly brush his long fingers over the elegant white peacock's head, causing it to jerk away and dart behind the bushes. Lucius smirked.

'Oh' was all Narcissa could say.

Fortunately for her, it seemed as though Lucius was far from running out of conversation. '_You_ seem to have a particular liking for the color white, yourself,' he declared, cocking his head to the side.

Narcissa started, gazing at Lucius in surprise. 'And what makes you say that?' she wanted to know, raising her eyebrows in what she hoped was a calculating, yet casual manner.

'Well, it's all you ever wear.' Lucius shrugged, nodding at the cream-colored dress robes she had donned for the occasion. 'I assumed you enjoyed the colour.'

'I – no – well, not exactly,' Narcissa stammered, feeling foolish. 'I just – well, my sisters say it suits me –'

'Ah,' Lucius said thoughtfully. 'Well, perhaps they are right. I suppose...why, yes, white does suit you. You are..._pure_, just like it.'

Perhaps _he_ thought he was complimenting her, but Narcissa had to turn away to hide the disdain on her face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

'Are you _sure_ about this, Narcissa?' Lucius sounded uncertain, as he closed the door of their bedchamber with a click. 'I – we don't have to do it, if you wish that we do not –'

'Shut up,' Narcissa advised, already fumbling with the bow of her wedding gown. Lucius opened his mouth to protest once again, but Narcissa quelled him with a single glare. 'Don't you dare tell me that you think I'm _too pure_, Lucius, or I will jinx you, I swear..."

'But, Narcissa –'

With one fluid motion, Narcissa peeled the white gown completely away from her body and tossed it on the floor, where it lay, discarded. Narcissa's lips twitched into a satisfied smile, as her eyes fell upon the awed expression on Lucius's face.

'I – well, I –' he spluttered, not tearing his eyes away from her figure. 'I –'

'Oh, _please_,' Narcissa all but begged, as she leaped onto their bed. 'Lucius, just _come here_.'

He obliged without a single complaint.

That was the night that Narcissa lost every last bit of purity she had left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Please read and review! This is my first story so I would really appreciate feedback.**_

_**Anarosa**_


End file.
